¿Estaba Enojada?
by MaKaRonHer
Summary: ¿Qué hizo enojar tanto a la joven de pelo castaño y enmarañado para ir a parar a la habitación de su mejor amigo? ¿Y como hacía cierto pelirrojo para que tan solo con verlo se le olvidará que hacía ella ahí?....bueno mi primera historia ojalá les guste


****

**Bueno como he leído tantos fanfics lindos me anime a hacer uno, espero que les guste lo que escribí es mi primer fanfic y lo hice con todo el corazón**

**bueno ya saben todas que los personajes no son míos si no de la grande JKROWLING**

**lo que está entre "" son pensamientos**

lo reedité xq tenía faltas ortográficas y cosas

* * *

**¿ESTABA ENOJADA?**

Caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del castillo, cada vez pisaba con más fuerza, no hallaba la hora de encontrarse con él, necesitaba una explicación, jamás se imaginó que él fuera capaz de hacerle algo así; se lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de él, nunca pensó que tales palabras salieran de la boca de él para referirse así de ella, se lo esperaba de Malfoy, pero no de él, su amigo, él que siempre la defendía de esa especie de agresiones, él, que supuestamente la quería y cuidaba, al cual ella quería tanto y muchas veces llegó a pensar que lo amaba. Lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas mientras se acercaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda; una vez que se encontró frente a ella se detuvo, se seco su cara, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para decir:

- Arañas de chocolate _las cosas que más odia y ama él- _sonrío, la dama Gorda la dejo pasar molesta por ser interrumpida en plena sesión de manicure.

Ella no la tomó en cuenta y entró en la sala común, lo buscó con la mirada y no lo vio, de pronto alguien toco su hombro, ella se giro y vió a Harry _no lo defiendas, es inútil _bufó:

- Hermione, creo que te debes tranquilizar, él no lo decía de esa manera- comentó su amigo

- ¿Donde está?- preguntó la castaña sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo _de ésta no lo vas a salvar_

- Hermione, tu sabes que el dice las cosas sin pensar- ella lo miró desafiante, Harry entendió que era inútil defender a su amigo _bueno supongo que no lo podré evitar_ pensó el ojiverde - en el dormitorio- dijo al fin

- Bien- dijo la chica y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos, mientras que escuchaba a su amigo que le decía:

- Hermione sólo escúchalo, te lo va a explicar- _buen intento Harry, pero no tiene nada que explicar porque fue muy claro_

Terminó de subir las escaleras y llegó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de los chicos de 7º, tocó la puerta _no por estar enojada voy a perder mi educación_, al rato abrió la puerta Neville

- Hola Hermione...supongo que estás- ella no lo escuchó, miró dentro de la habitación, y mientras hacía al lado a Neville para entrar preguntó:

- ¿Donde está?... ya sé que está acá- el chico miró nervioso hacia todos lados, parecía indeciso, pero al ver la cara de furia de la chica respondió:

- Está en el baño- ella sonrío falsamente

- Perfecto... ¿Nos dejas solos por favor?- de nuevo dudó el chico

- ¿Qué? ¿estás segura?- ella asintió, Neville se encogió de hombros y abandonó la habitación, Hermione lo siguió y cerro la puerta tras de él, saco su varita y dijo:

- Fermaportus- selló la puerta y se empezó a pasear por la habitación _muy bien, ahora veamos, ¿qué te puedo hacer?_ no pudo seguir pensando puesto que la manilla de la puerta del baño empezó a girar, ella corrió a esconderse tras el baúl abierto del chico.

El pelirrojo salió del baño y caminó hacia su cama, dándole la espalda al baúl, entonces ella no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre él, puso la varita sobre el cuello del chico; éste abrió sus ojos azules como plato y se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de la chica

- ¿Her...Herm...Hermione?- él retrocedía, mientras ella avanzaba - ¿qué haces acá?- y pasó lo inevitable, él, al ir caminando hacia atrás, se tropezó y cayó de espaldas a su cama; ella, por su parte cayó sobre él, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros, ella se quedó anonadada y el pasmado, ninguno de los dos se movía

_¿Qué hago? ¡no me esperaba con algo así! estamos muy cerca...¿por qué me mira así... con esos ojos tan azules, tan...?_ - Ron yo...- él seguía sin reaccionar- yo...yo _di algo Hermione Granger...piensa algo...¡No se qué decirle!!_- Yo...yo...¡Yo estoy toda mojada!!- de pronto su cerebro y cuerpo se conectaron y cayó en la cuenta de que su ropa y manos estaban húmedas; entonces lo miró de vuelta a él, de sus rojizos mechones caían gotas, miró hacia más abajo y vio el blanco torso del chico desnudo y también con gotas- ¡Estás mojado! _y desnudo...¡¿DESNUDO?!- _entonces se separó rápidamente de él, soltando su varita en su esfuerzo por levantarse.

Ron aún no decía nada y ella sólo quería salir de ahí por lo cual se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes y probablemente tendrían un color muy parecido al pelo de los Weasley´s. El pelirrojo caminaba detrás de ella y ya la estaba alcanzando entonces llego a la puerta e intentó abrirla, olvidando que estaba hechizada y no podría salir tan fácilmente, entonces se volteó para coger su varita pero terminó chocando con el perfecto y duro torso del chico:

- Lo siento...yo no se que hago aquí _¿a que había ido?...ya no lo recuerdo..._

- Yo sí sé- dijo Ron muy cerca de su oído- se perfectamente que haces aquí...y lo siento

- ¿Sientes que?- dijo la castaña perdiéndose en la mirada azul del chico

- Siento que hayas venido a eso...- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca- y no a esto- entonces la besó, despacio y tiernamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, Hermione se quedó de piedra por unos segundos sin reaccionar, no podía pensar ni nada, toda la magia se rompió cuando Ron se separó de ella más rojo de la costumbre. La castaña se quedó con los labios suspendidos en el aire con forma de beso como si esperará más, al darse cuenta que ya no había contacto entre sus labios y los de Ron, y al ver la cara de arrepentido y avergonzado del muchacho dijo

- Te equivocas, yo si vine a eso- y se arrojó a los brazos del menor de los hombres Weasleys, el cual la recibió y besó ahora sí como todo el hombre que es, tanto así que sintió que se desfallecía en sus brazos...nada fue capaz de opacar ese momento, ni el ruido que hizo la puerta, al ser abierta por Harry...ni el aplauso de los compañeros de cuarto del chico...ni el repentino grito de la menor de los Weasleys al ver a su hermano y su mejor amiga en una situación tan desagradable para la moral y buenas costumbres de quienes los observaban.

* * *

si les gusto pliss dejenme un review...si no también se aceptan críticas aunque más felicitaciones

* * *


End file.
